Kaiju Wars Ep. 1: Battle of the Ghidorahs
Well, here we are, first episode of this fresh (as in new) new series. Due to popular vote (2 people XD), this is the battle of today. I'll be running down a fight between Monster X (who can transform into Keizer Ghidorah) and King Ghidorah. Well, let's do it: FIGHT The day was dark to begin with. Rain and lightning pummeling the ground. Suddenly, to the surprise and amazement of the citizens of New York City, a meteor was spotted heading straight towards their city, and confirmed to contact ground. People panicked as they attempted to flee the targeted spot. It came at a startling 50 km/s. As soon as it hit, a massive explosion engulfed a large radius of land. After the smoke cleared, a gargantuan crater, at least 300 meters across, was embedded in the earth. From the smokey crater rose a figure. It was none other than the 100 meter tall Monster X. He levitated to the ground, and looked up into the sky. It appeared as if he was waiting for something. He stood this way for a minute, as if he were frozen. Suddenly three lighting beams came down, spiraling around Monster X, leaving smoke. It cleared, and two figures replaced the one in the smog. It was the previous Monster X, and the 3 headed dragon, King Ghidorah, staring each other down, at least 175 meters apart. Seemingly coming out of a hiatus of movement, King Ghidorah sprang up and flew towards X, who flicked his tails and leaped up in suit. They tackled each other midair, and after a minute of airborne struggle, Ghidorah used his 2 side heads to grab X's shoulder's, and carried him through the air. Ghidorah ascended, rising to just above a nearby building. Ghidorah flew towards it, bashing X through the steel and frame. X lifted his legs up to Ghidorah's chest and kicked, tearing out of the space dragon's grip. He was propelled down and abrubtly stopped midair thanks to his levitation abilities. He landed on the ground, and Ghidorah landed 50 meters behind him. Monster X started to hum, and quickly spun around to Ghidorah. But Ghidorah was faster. Just as X was going to unleash a gravity beam barrage when Ghidorah's own struck him straight in the chest, 3 focused into one. This sent X far back, and dust was flung up, shrouding both kaiju. X started to analyze his situation. He was out matched in abilities, brute force, and stamina. But this could all be fixed. X jumped up, fell on all fours, and started to vibrate. Wings sprouted from his back. His tail grew. His three heads were carried into the air by growing necks. His body expanded. King Ghidorah's eyes widened as the smoke cleared more. Keizer released his new upgraded gravity beams, hitting his opponent's chest and searing his skin. Before King could counter, Keizer's beams hit King, this time lifting him in the air, smashing him on several buildings before dropping him on a building with a pointed tip, impaling King. The pain was immense. Struggling, King levitated off the point, his blood seeping from his body. Keizer's side heads sprung out and grasped King's own, lifted him in the air by them, and discharged gravity beams into King's throats. this kept up for a minute straight, until eventually, from either the blood loss or extreme pain, King Ghidorah went limp. Only then did Keizer drop him. As King hit the ground, his side heads fell off, for the searing heat had incinerated part of his neck. Keizer Ghidorah roared in victory, and looked around to see the world he would soon conquer... The winner is: Keizer Ghidorah. Afterword Well, thank's for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Do you agree? How about no? Post down below your thoughts and a request for a new kaiju battle. Don't forget to subscribe to me on YouTube. See you later! Category:Master Zero Category:Godzilla